Dream about the Red River
by RozenSkull
Summary: A gothic punk, musician to be girl, Yuki, was dragged to ancient Hattusa by the desperate Urhi. What happens when she, who resembles Yuri, meets he who is in love with their Ishtar, Zannanza? [ I tried my best to make it look like Yuki is part of the manga by following the manga and making it seem like Yuki is just hidden :P ]
1. Chapter 1: Fallen

**A/N: **I finished this already when my computer stopped working and all the data was not saved, so yeah. I'm mad and crying. I tried to rewrite it, hope this one is okay. I'm really annoyed right now. By the way,I wrote this because I'm kind of… uh… experiencing "writer's block" on "Mask of Lies".

Also, everything is written from Yuki's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Red River

A gothic punk, musician to be girl, Yuki, was dragged to ancient Hattusa by the desperate Urhi. What happens when she, who resembles Yuri, meets he who is in love with their Ishtar, Zannanza?

**Dream about the Red River**

_Fallen_

"Yuki! Where the fuckin' hell were you? Our performance is about to start! Get your lazy ass out here now." I heard my friend call me at the backstage.

"I will Utau! So stop screaming your lungs out at me!" I said. Well, I'm not the most girly girl here, probably the most boyish one. I grew up with my mom and sister. My brothers and father died when I was younger. Then I studied at an exclusive for girls school. I was probably one of the most boyish there. I'm not lesbian, don't get me wrong. Also, I have nothing against lesbians, heck all my best friends are one of them but hell let me say, they are awesome people. I grabbed my guitar and went to the stage. I can feel adrenaline all over my body. I slowly walked towards the stage, knowing I'm about to sing my heart out and play my guitar to my heart's content.

"HERE THEY ARE! LAST PERFORMER: FROZEN PENDULUM!" The host said and I can hear a lot of screams from the crowd. The louder the screams, the more excited I get.

"HEY! LET ME MAKE OUR PERFORMANCE A BIT DIFFERENT THAN OTHERS! WE'LL BEGIN IT WITH A DEADLY LULLABY BY YOURS TRULY, FROST!" I yelled at the microphone. Yes, a lullaby by me, 'Frost'; my stage name. Wondering why a lullaby? It's not your ordinary lullaby, it's MY creepy lullaby…

**Hear the Clock- RozenSkull**

(yes, by me. My song with real creepy music)

_Tic. Tok. Tic. Tok._

_You hear the clock._

_Sleep tight. Sleep tight._

_I'll embrace your fright._

_Darkness engulfs your to sleep._

_Silence gives dreams so sweet to keep._

_Sleep tight. Sleep tight._

_See you in your dreams tonight._

_Tic. Tok. Tic. Tok._

_I hear the clock._

"Hell yeah! Real creepy Frost! Let's go on with the main dish!" Utau yelled at the microphone and we began singing. Some songs are originals, and some are our favorite songs by Avril Lavigne.

After 30 minutes of singing our hearts out, which really isn't satisfying for me, I went home quickly. Shit it's already late. My mom and sister will kill me! I grabbed my skateboard and hurried home. When I reached home, I saw my sister by the door, waiting for me with her arms crossed.

"Yukina! Where have you been? Lucky for you, mom isn't home yet!" she yelled pretty loudly.

"Mina! I know, I'm sorry. I was… playing guitar with my friends and we forgot the time since we were jamming and" She cut me off.

"Yes, I know you have this passion for music, but sometimes, please don't forget that mom really wants you home early…" She said and walked inside the house.

I grabbed a plate and put some pasta that I saw by the table. Seriously, Mina only knew how to cook pasta for dinner. I went up and entered my room. I put my food by my desk and plopped myself on the bed. I was thinking of changing clothes since my black and red checkered mini skirt, high black socks, boots and my top ensemble was quiet warm. But being me, I ignored it and turned on my music. I was almost drifting to sleep when I heard a droplet of water fall down. What? How can I hear a droplet of water when my music is really loud? Curiosity killed the cat. I decided to stand up and check where that noise came. I was still holding my guitar when I slipped. The floor is wet! More importantly, my guitar bumped on the corner of my bed! I hurriedly checked if it was okay and yes it is. I returned it into my self-made case. Yes, I made one using water proof materials, genius aren't I? Well, let us say I broke a guitar after a performance, while riding my skateboard and a storm visited out city. Still holding onto it tightly, I looked up the ceiling but it is dry, no trace of dripping water. I went to the bathroom and it's all clean… What the heck? Oh, could it be my sister's doing again?

"Hey sis! Did you"

==========Dream about the Red River==========

Nnn… Where am I? It feels so cold and it's dark… This place is suffocating me… I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness… Then I felt something and saw a pair of arms hugging me by my hips! Who the fucking pervert? I, who was still hugging my precious guitar, used it to hit the guy. Not too heavy or else my guitar will get hurt. It seems I hit him with the correct side from my guitar, seeing the arms jerk away, as if in pain. I swam towards the surface, which I believe is up there, not down there… I hurried since oxygen is threatening to leave my body…

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

"Prince Kail!" I heard Yuri call as she hurriedly walked away to follow brother… I know brother loves her as much as she loves him… It hurts but I'm satisfied with only knowing that she is happy. I love her but I cannot love her because she is the first and probably the only person who can become Kail's queen. I held the petal in my hand gently and gave it a kiss… This petal that was on her head a while ago… I walked and walked, trying to bury this painful unrequited love when I reached a spring. It looks so beautiful… I began to think what if I was the one whom Yuri first met? Will she love me and not my brother? If only I was there at the other spring where she first appeared, she could've been mine. If only… But I am not… Because fate instructed NO. I kept staring at the spring… staring… Wait… Why are there bubbles rising? I hid behind a tree, observing. Could this be another of Queen Nakia's evil schemes? Then I heard a gasp.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

GASP! Cough! Cough! That was close! I thought I was gonna drown there! Ah! My guitar! I quickly opened it and… Yes! It's dry and working! I then noticed the place… Where am I? Is this a garden? But… What? There are lots of trees… Since when did our city have such large and lively trees?

"Hello? Anybody here?" I asked stupidly. I feel stupid asking no one. I am afraid, honestly, I don't know where I am or what happened to me. All I know was that I was in my room, calling my sister… my sister!

"SIS! MOM!" I tried calling them over and over but no one responded. Okay, I am freaking out. I don't know what to do!

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I? THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" I yelled, no, screamed. I'm terrified. I've never been out of our country, or even our city, and now you expect me to be calm in a place where I think is the garden of sorcerers? No. I must relax… How? Ah… Music. I grabbed my guitar and began to sing Avril's Alice Underground… It kinda fits my situation…

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

GASP! There she is. I saw a girl, around my age or Yuri's... she looks like Yuri… Her long black hair which is not even, it looks like a "V" but at the same time, a layer of cloth… (**A/N: **layered style) Then she coughed for a while and began looking for something. She opened the cloth beside her and got out an instrument which is somehow similar yet different to that of Ilbani's. Then she looked around, as if a lost kid. I noticed her clothing… It is strange… It looks… well… strange…

"( $&*#%&$ #(#^ $&#" She said. Well that's a language I've never heard before but she's probably asking herself where she is.

"($%#*$(*#%$*#&$" She repeated this line over and over, she is most probably looking for someone…

" $(&%$&*#&$ $( ^$#!~^()$*%# &$()$^#$^*( #) &$^%( )$+=&$" She suddenly screamed so loud it hurt my ears. What is this person? Is she even a woman? I can see she's terrified, but then a strong look appeared on her face. She then grabbed her instrument and began singing a weird song… After the song, I decided to walk towards her and bring her to Yuri…

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

I finished the song when all of a sudden; a guy is walking towards me. I stood up and tried to talk to him.

"Hey, what do you need?" I asked. Stupid question. It is I who needs something! Then he signaled a NO using his head.

"Huh? Okay, dude, I don't know who you are but, I need help." He grabbed my hand all of a sudden I got frightened and I slapped him. He grabbed both of my shoulders and it startled me. I did a somersault and was able to hit his chin. He looks mad and he grabbed his sword. Oh no, no, no, is that a real one? I put my guitar down slowly. I ran away but he threw his sword, may I repeat, THREW HIS FUCKING REAL SWORD IN FRONT OF ME! He blocked my path. I turned around and saw him bow a little. Is he apologizing? I nodded and he faced me. Then he did some gestures, no something like a game of charades…

He pointed at me. "Me?" I pointed myself and he nod.

He pointed at the spring and did some weird gestures with his hands and arms… He's probably telling me that I swam at the spring… I nodded.

He pointed at me and pretended to carry something… What? He's going to carry me? I gestured a NO. I saw him bow again and… "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" But he's too strong. He grabbed my guitar and brought me somewhere… I can do nothing. I decided to stay still. Then he put me in this chariot and it began to move. I'll fall! I sat down, hugging his leg for support. I'm afraid I'll fall down. Then I heard him chuckle. Annoyed, I pinched him and he gave me a glare, which a returned happily by sticking out my tongue. I remained rock-like for some time till we reached this old uh… is this a house or something? Perhaps it's a palace. He carried me inside, like a sack of rice on his shoulder and dropped me on the somewhat soft yet hard floor. My butt hurt and I yelled at him for doing so. He gave me a questioning look and then massaged my sore butt.

"PERVERT!" I screamed and gave him another slap. Then I heard gasps. I turned around and saw three light haired girls, three men and one girl with black hair… she looks Japanese…

"_**You… Your clothes are modern…" **_I heard her say… I understood her! She's speaking Japanese! (**A/N: **Bole and italicized means they are speaking Japanese, that's why they understand one another. Sorry, I don't know much Japanese so I used English.) I ran towards her and held her hands tightly, happy to hear my language.

"_**I'm so happy! I was lost! I don't know what to do!" **_I told her and she gave me a smile.

"_**What's your name?"**_

"_**Yuki. Kurono Yukina. I prefer Yuki though!" **_

"_**I'm Yuri. But they call me Yuri Ishtar here..."**_

"_**I've heard about Ishtar before from class… Isn't she the Mesopotamian goddess of SEX?" **_I asked and saw her blushed a thousand shade of red.

"_**Uhm… You forgot the WAR… Yes… Somehow people believed that… Wait, so you ARE from the 20**__**th**__** century?"**_

"_**Actually… I'm from the 21**__**st**__** century…"**_

"_**Oh wow! That's so cool! How's Japan?"**_

"_**Hmm… probably the same… with a few new inventions/innovations! You mean, you were also brought here?"**_

"_**Yes, by unknown hands… Which is actually the Queen here, Queen Nakia."**_

"_**What for?"**_

"_**She needs our life… She'll kill us to kill other princes."**_

"_**That old hag. Is she an idiot or something? Sacrificing innocent girls! I may not be girly but I'm still biologically a girl!"**_

"_**Yuki, tell me… ^ %%$*(*%&#^$ $#*" **_

"_**What? I can't understand you."**_

"_**Just as I thought."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You do not understand our language."**_

"_**Oh… How'd you learn?"**_

"_**Oh… that… uhm… through a… uh…"**_

"_**Ha?"**_

"_**kiss"**_

"_**HAHAHAHA! Wait… are you serious?"**_

"_**Yes…"**_

"_**No. no. no. I will learn this language no matter what but not through that."**_

"(^ $*# &$(%#(!#*& %^ . #&)#*$& )$%)*#^)!*$# $#$* $)(&#%) $*& %&#()%*$(#(%^&. $&) $" I heard her talk to the man who carried me here.

"_**Excuse me, Yuri, what're their names in your language?" **_I asked, pointing the tall guy and the others.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

"Zannanza, it seems she is from my country. And it looks like she was brought here by Queen Nakia too… As of now, she can't understand us." Yuri told me.

" ($#$^( &^(#^* ($&%#$( )$&!)(#& )$$^& #$* " She asked and pointed us.

"Kail." Yuri said, pointing Kail with her hand. It seems the new girl is asking for names.

"Kahil."

"Kail."

"Ka…il… Kail!"

"Shala. Ryui."

"Shara. Yui."

"Sha-la. Ryu-i."

"Shala. Ryui."

"Ilbani."

"Irubani."

"Il-ba-ni."

"Il… bani… Ilbani!"

"Kikkuri."

"Kuuririi." We all laughed hearing Kikkuri's name like that and she glared at me. Kikkuri turned red from embarrassment. This new girl is funny, even Kail chuckled.

"Ki-kku-ri."

"Kurii.."

"Ki-kku-ri."

"Kikkui."

"Ri."

"Kikkuri!" And she finally got it.

"Zannanza."

"Zyananjya?" She said in a rather baby like way. She sounded so cute.

"Zannanza." I said and faced her.

"Za… Zannan…za… Zannanza!" She successfully said it and I gave her a smile.

"Zannanza, (^ $*$ #* (*&) $" She said. I turned to Yuri and Yuri mouthed a 'thank you'. So she thanked me. I pat her head and gave her the instrument I was holding.

She gasped and Yuri, at the same time, squealed…

"How I've missed the sound of that!" I heard Yuri say and she gave Kail a bow and they left.

"It seems my goddess found a friend, right? Zannanza?" Kail turned to me and I only smiled at him.

"She is interesting though."

==========Dream about the Red River==========

"URHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET'S GO!" Queen Nakia yelled and Urhi slowly removed his arms out of the hidden spring, one arm swollen with a bruise…

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: Nanshe

**A/N**I wrote this because I'm kind of… uh… experiencing "writer's block" on "Mask of Lies". LUCK ISN'T WITH ME. MY COMPUTER ALWAYS SAY: Windows stopped working AND I SAY CANCEL AND IT CLOSES THE PROGRAM. AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT SAVED. I WAS ALMOST DONE BUT ARGH! SOMEHOW, I'M NOT HAT ANNOYED SONCE I EXPERIENCED IT ONCE BUT I AMD A LITTLE MAD.

Also, everything is written from Yuki's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Red River

A gothic punk, musician to be girl, Yuki, was dragged to ancient Hattusa by the desperate Urhi. What happens when she, who resembles Yuri, meets he who is in love with their Ishtar, Zannanza?

**Dream about the Red River**

_Nanshe_

Yuri dragged me out of the room where the ancient people were and brought me to another room with lots of cloth and jewelries.

"_**Is this your room?" **_I asked her, eyeing the room. The room is big and really comfortable looking.

"_**No, I sleep with Prince Kail since I am his so called concubine. This is Hadi, Ryui, and Shala's room…"**_

"_**YURI! YOU'RE A CONCUBINE?" **_I asked, really surprised. I mean she's a concubine? That means…

"_**NO. WE DID NOTHING. WE DO NOTHING."**_

"_**Whatever. Who's Hadi?" **_I asked… I recognize Ryui and Shala as the twins, but who is Hadi?

"_**Didn't I introduce her to you?"**_

"_**Nope… You didn't."**_

"_**Oh… Perhaps she went out to get more wine while I'm introducing…"**_

"_**Is she the girl with really long hair?"**_ Somehow I remember there were three light haired girls when I first entered…

"_**Yes! That's her!"**_

"_**By the way, why are we here if this is not your room?" **_I asked, a little curious on what is happening.

"_**Ask jerk Prince Kail." **_ Ooh… Is this a lovers' quarrel? Anyway…

"_**Why'd you drag me here?" **_I asked, plucking my guitar.

"_**I wish to hear the sound of a guitar again! Do you sing?" **_She suddenly started asking questions.

"_**Uh… yeah…"**_

"_**SING! PLEASE!"**_She jumped. Okay, what is wrong with her? Getting all hyper at the sound of my guitar…

"_**Okay…" **_ I decided to sing.

"_**Uhm.. Do you know Avril Lavigne?" **_I asked and saw her look at me questioningly

"_**Okay… How about… Hmm… I've always liked this song, which is a little off my genre, but I like it… You do know Rapunzel right?" **_I asked. I mean, Rapunzel is a fairytale. She should know her.

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**There was this movie called 'Tangled' and I've heard this song…" **_I said and began singing…

**When will my life Begin – Tangled**

_Seven am the usual morning line up._

_Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean_

_Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up_

_Sweep again, and by then it's like seven fifteen?_

_And so I'll read a book_

_Or maybe two or three_

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery_

_I'll play guitar and knit_

_And cook and basically_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_

_Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess_

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making_

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb_

_Sew a dress!_

_And I'll re-read the books_

_If I have time to spare_

_I'll paint the walls some more_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere_

_And then I'll brush and brush_

_And brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been_

_And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'_

_And wanderin' and wonderin'_

_When will my life begin?_

_Tomorrow night_

_The lights will appear_

_Just like they do on my birthday each year_

_What is it like_

_Out there where they glow?_

_Now that I'm older_

_Mother might just_

_Let me go..._

"_**It's so nice!" **_She said. I gave her a small smile.

"_**Yep!" **_I was about to ask more things but suddenly… Is that Ryui or Shala? Whoever, entered and I think called her…

"_**I'm so sorry. I am called by the Jerk of a Prince." **_She said and walked out.

I walked out too, I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do inside a room with no one to talk to? I went outside and walked on and on till I reached the garden or something similar to that. I climbed up a tree. Yes, I can climb trees. I did and tried to sleep there. Unfortunately, it was cut short by the Prince of Lechers. He threw an apple at me, reason why I woke up. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged, walking away. He fucking woke me up for nothing. Annoyed, I jumped down the tree, chased him and jumped on his back. He fell down. He looked at me, who is on top of his aching back, and glared at me real hard. I smirked.

"That's for waking me up because of nothing!" I said in my language and pinched his cheeks. That's when I ran away. I remembered if I anger him, he might grab his sword and chop me up.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

I saw Ngeshtin-ana on top of a tree. Well, Yuri told us that her name means snow and Ngeshtin-ana is the goddess of wine and cold season, Kail and I decided this is her temporary name. She was sleeping. I wanted to try and piss her off for smacking me how many times in one day. I threw an apple at her (which I was supposed to eat). She woke up and looked at me. I shrugged and continued walking. Haha. That's for being so rude to…

OOF! What the hell is this girl doing? What kind of a girl is she? More like, is she even a girl? Jumping on me like that! Is she trying to break my back?

"^$ $ % *%)*(!&#%$& #$%^&!)#& $(!#(% $" I heard her say and she pinched my cheeks. She pinched me and ran away! That rude boyish bitch!

I decided to target her as my new annoying toy. That stupid girl from a foreign land, she doesn't know that annoying a prince is not a way of surviving… especially if the name of the Prince is Zannanza Hattusili.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

I ran away from the Prince of Lechers! Who know what could happen if I stay there. I really don't like him at all! He's a pervert, an idiot, a jerk, and the friggin twin of the annoying orange! I walked continuously, wondering what to do. Okay, so I am stuck here in this era for some reason. But why me? I mean. There are lots of people out there, why me?

"Seriously… why me?" I asked the wind. Hearing no response, which I doubt will ever respond, I walked again. Geez, I am bored. Okay, I know I have this passion for music but as of now, I don't feel like playing at all. It seems like there is still something that I have to do. I kept on walking and I saw the Prince of Lechers with Ilbani enter this huge building… well, probably huge here… I shrugged it off and decided to walk some more…

Then I saw a horse… a lovely horse… Its mane was as black as the night sky… I walked towards it and it whined. I don't think this is a palace horse… I mean, he looks free of anything that binds a horse... I walked closer and it jumped.

"Whoa. Calm down! I won't eat you!" I said but it whined again and stood on its two legs. It kept twitching for some reason. It jumped, whined and jumped but it never ran away… Then I saw a wound on his fore leg… It looks painful… Though it's not that deep, it must sting since it is not clean.

"Oh shit! You've got a wound. You should've told me earlier!" I said, pouting at the horse who in return, which surprised me, gave me a 'you-think-I-can-speak' look. Who would've thought that my language can communicate with animals? It seems the only one who can understand me is this horse… with the exception of Princess Yuri of course.

"Okay, I will clean you, got that? So stop being so whiny!" I said and pushed him lightly. But he continued to whine and jump and twitch and it was so annoying.

"Stop whining! I'll help you!" I won't stop.

"Horse! Stop!" And he's more violent.

"If you don't stop, I'll slap that wound of yours!" I said but he only jumped even more.

"Okay! I won't! Of course I won't! But stop whining so I can cure it! PLEASE." Then after saying the word 'please', he stopped. Geez, this guy is with a password! I pushed him but he went behind me and followed me like a dog. I kept walking back to wherever and saw Kuuri? Kirii? Kukuri? Ah! Kikkuri!

"Kikkuri!" I called and it seems he understood my word because he went towards me.

I did some hand movements. I pointed at the horse and he said a word.

"_Horse?" _he asked but I couldn't understand. He pointed at the horse and repeated the word.

"Hos!"

"_Horse"_

"Horse"

Then I used my hands and open-closed it on top of the horse, mimicking rain.

"_Water?_"

"Whathhre" I said and he shook his head.

"_Water"_

"Water"

He nodded! I smiled and tried to come up with a sentence.

"Yuki, water, horse! Horse, water!" I said while doing some gestures so that he may understand me better.

"_Clean the horse?_" He asked but I don't understand. He took the horse but I stopped him immediately since the horse was whining and jumping again.

"NO! Yuki! Yuki!" I said and pointed at me.

"_Let me do it, Lady Yuki." _He said but I couldn't understand so I kept pointing at myself, saying 'Yuki!'.

He kept shaking his head but I am a stubborn bitch so after a while, he finally gave in.

I got my water and cleaned the horse. I was careful in cleaning his wound since it seems painful.

"Hey horse." It whined. I patted him.

"Okay, uhm, can I name you?" I asked and the horse simply rubbed it's head on my back. I took that signal as a yes.

"Hey there, Maximus."

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

Ilbani and I went out of the hall. We just came from a meeting with the council and it seems we are in for some war.

"Zannanza, make sure our troops are ready to meet the Mitanni at a moment's notice." I heard my dear brother tell me.

"Yes, my brother." I said and walked away.

I am going to prepare which means, I won't be seeing Yuri for a while… Well, who am I to long for her? She's not within my reach. She's my brother's goddess… She's my brother's Ishtar…

I kept walking till I heard a familiar voice with a not so familiar language. I saw Ngeshtin-ana with a black horse. It seems they are arguing. Seriously, why are they arguing? How come this girl couldn't understand us but somehow can communicate with a horse? Could it be that she's an animal in her future life or something? I watched her as she scold the horse who is somehow teasing her. What a horse! Then it jumped again but Ngeshtin-ana did this jump again when we first met… (**A/N: **Somersault)

The horse stopped so did Ngeshtin-ana. Then the horse lowered his head. Ngeshtin-ana jumped on it… She knows how to control a horse? The horse ran around in circles, as if trying to make Ngeshtin-ana dizzy… This horse is something! Ngeshtin-ana got mad and yelled something. The horse stopped… I think she said Mac-see-moose? Then she saw me and ran towards me, of course she went down the horse. Then she started annoying me. Doing crazy things. Speaking of crazy unknowable stuff… Well, I couldn't understand her!

"Prince Zannanza, won't you take her out and show her Hattusa?" Ilbani said and I thought, why not? I mean, she's bored to hell I think. She might as well get lost as she tours… wait. What? I take her out?

"What?"

"Take her out. You may leave tomorrow. I will tell this to Prince Kail." Ilbani said and walked away.

I've got nothing to do for today. Why not? I grabbed her and walked towards her horse that jumped away from me. Seriously? She talked to it… TALKED TO IT, and finally, we were able to ride it. We walked around Hattusa for a while and bought some fruits. We went by a small body of water where we get fish and decided to try fishing. She got lots of fishes and I got more than what I usually get... which was usually one. Is she the incarnation of Nanshe? We continued walking and wandering when we heard a conflict. There was a palace soldier and a poor old man. It seems the old man bumped into the soldier and did not apologize or something. Ngeshtin-ana watched the scene and when the soldier raised his hand to hurt the old man, she jumped in front of him and received the blow.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Normal POV**

**A/N: **_Italicized_ Hittite language, **Bold **Yuki's language.

"**Rude soldier! Don't you know how to respect the elderly?" **Yuki asked he soldier who just looked at her.

"_She says, what were you doing?" _Zannanza asked, trying to understand Yuki.

"_This man bumped into me and did not even apologize. For a poor one, they should learn to respect! I called him but he continued walking!" _The soldier said but Yuki still couldn't understand. Yuki tried to communicate with old man and learned something. The old man was asking her something and was terrified.

"_Zannanza! __**The old man is deaf! He couldn't understand!**__" _Yuki tried explaining it to Zannanza who in return tried to understand her through her gestures.

Yuki covered her ears and pointed at the man. She repeated it over and over until Zannanza spoke.

"_He's deaf." _Zannanza told the soldier who was shocked. He looked guilty for raising a hand on an elderly. He went towards Yuki who gave most of the fishes she caught to the old man and bowed.

"_Forgive me, Nanshe. I have forgotten respecting and understanding mankind." _The soldier said and asked the old man for forgiveness.

"_That little girl has a strong sense of social justice." _Some people whispered.

"_She caught so many fishes!"_

"_Isn't that impossible?"_

"_I heard of a goddess who fits those qualities…"_

"_Nanshe…" _Zannanza said and he walked towards Yuki.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

Zannanza went towards me and said something.

He pointed me and said "Nanshe." And pointed at himself and said "Zannanza."

Is he calling me Nanshe?

I pointed myself and asked "Nanshe?"

He nodded and kissed my hair.

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ALSO, AFTER THE THIRD CHAPTER OR SO, YUKI WILL BE ABLE TO **FLUENTLY** SPEAK THE HITTITE LANGUAGE SO NO MORE CONFUSION. (take note of the word fluently… as fluent as Yuri… *wink*)


	3. Chapter 3: Wine

**A/N**I wrote this because I'm kind of… uh… experiencing "writer's block" on "Mask of Lies".

Also, everything is written from Yuki's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**BEFORE I SHUT MYSELF TO STUDY FOR OUR MUSIC EXAM, I DECIDED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE ENJOY AND SORRY IF I WASN'T UPLOADING AND WON'T (about a week or two). **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Red River

A gothic punk, musician to be girl, Yuki, was dragged to ancient Hattusa by the desperate Urhi. What happens when she, who resembles Yuri, meets he who is in love with their Ishtar, Zannanza?

**Dream about the Red River**

_Wine_

I slapped his hand away immediately. What is he doing? Why kiss my hair? It's so embarrassing! He looked at me with a she-does-not-understand-anything-at-all look. I raised my eyebrow.

"Zannanza, **what do you think you're doing? Idiot!**" I said, he was about to speak when someone called him and well, talked to him. I waited. And waited. Then he went back and gestured me to get on the horse and we'll go home. He looked so serious so I decided to follow. He wasn't speaking at all. I mean, why am I expecting a conversation when I myself cannot understand him? Sigh. When will I be able to learn their language… Until when am I gonna be stuck here? We stopped by the huge building again and he gave my head a pat. What am I? A kid? I hurriedly smacked his hand away, hiding my embarrassment. I urged Maximus forward. We stopped again by the place where I last found Kukuri… Kikkuri. Sigh. I never say it correctly. Wait, now that I think about it, I think he just called me "Yuki" a while ago… Anyway… I left Maximus who ran towards who knows where and remained in that place, thinking of my world… my time…

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

Once again, we were called by the council. Father was talking about the attack we're gonna do to the Mitanni.

"Our scouts have reported. The Mitanni are using the fortress city of Malatia as their forward base. I have

decided to send an army to Malatia!" Father announced to the whole council…

"Prince Kail Mursili… You shall lead that force."

"Yes, your majesty!" My brother answered. He is the best choice I must say.

"Prince Zannanza Hattusili, you shall lead a second army."

"Yes, your majesty!"

"Only Crown Prince Arnuwanda shall remain in Hattusa. The second prince, Telepinu and the fifth prince, Piashushuli shall stand ready to march at any time."

(**A/N: **Piashushuli is what's written on the manga… these lines are the actual lines from the manga, again, disclaimer.)

"Your Majesty… This is a large force to attack only Malatia." I heard my brother tell father… He is right…

"Correct. Malatia is not our only target. Our objective is the destruction of the Mitanni kingdom!"

WHAT! The destruction of the Mitanni?

"I tire of fighting the Mitanni. With our new weapons of iron, we can end these wasteful conflicts once and for all. I don't care how long it takes. You will not return to Hattusa until you have sent King Tushratta to the Underworld!"

No matter how long it takes? What is father thinking? This war, if prolonged, many people will suffer, yet he does not care?

"I will join you in the field later on."

Father will lead the troops?

"The emperor is going to lead troops!" The council whispered to one another…

And with that, it ended… I looked at my brother and saw his worried face, but he walked away silently… away from me, the council, and father. This will most probably be the longest war we'll ever have with the Mitanni. I saw the brat wandering about and decided to call her attention. She did not notice me, or should I say, she ignored me. I went towards her and carried her once again.

"(&#*& ^#!)(#& $* &%#!)#( &($&!" She spoke, no, yelled again and I still couldn't understand. I gestured her to be silent. It seems my serious expression told her that this is important. She remained silent with a few pinches here and there. We rested at the foot of a huge tree. I'm most probably staring blankly since she put her palm in front of me, waving it. I looked at her with a dull expression only to be greeted with a boyish smile. How different from Yuri's. Yuri's smile is that of a goddess, shining brightly with charm from the other world… Yet hers seem so… joyous, as if she's a bird out of his master's grasp… Then she got my palm and began playing with it. It's relaxing I must say, her hands wandering on my palm with a little pressure. I seemed to have fallen asleep for a while as she continued. After a while, I woke up and we went inside my brother's palace…

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

I gave him a massage. It seems he's too tired or worried over something… Sigh. Somehow he reminds me of my cousin. He works so hard just to be on top because aunt is so strict to the point of punishing him if he weren't part of the Top 5. Sigh. I miss my world terribly. I don't know where I am, what time, which country, and the reason why the fucking bitch of a queen got me here. I mean, she has Yuri, which is also not nice, and even got me here! Damn desperate fucking bitch of a witch! I want to return to my world. The lights, the sound blasting in my room, my sister's pasta, my mom's scolding… everything… I miss Utau… I miss Frozen Pendulum… I miss school… Sigh. How I want to sit on the bench and pretend to be sleeping there when the student disciplinarian, Kyou, would be doing his rounds… He would scold me and even hit me slightly on the head… Then we'll laugh… Kyou… He is so unlike the perverted ass here that I'm giving a massage to. This Prince of Lechers is a lech, a jerk, and an idiot. He fell asleep as I massaged him… Oh well, he did take me out of this place and even had fun… I'll forgive him just this once. Oh… He's waking up. He looked at me, whispered something and took me somewhere… I think we're going to Yuri's home… Sigh. What about my home?

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

"THE DRAGON'S EYE?"

"Did you say… the queen sent for it?" Ilbani asked Yuri, who told us about the queen searching for the dragon's eye.

"I thought it was only a legend." Kikkuri said.

"What is it anyway?" Yuri asked with all curiosity. Hearing Yuri, I looked around for the brat, it seems she's behind the pillar, sitting and sighing again… I noticed she always sigh… every minute, every second.

"It's a powerful talisman. It is said that the Dragon's Eye can control people's wills. The possessor can control anyone." Brother explained to Yuri.

"Control people's wills?" Yuri once again asked.

"With it, Nakia could rule the entire empire. Still, I'm astonished that the Dragon's eye actually exists." Kail said, walking behind the curtain.

"But they said that the Mitanni have stolen it." Yuri said… what?

"The Mitanni? It would be catastrophic if the Mitanni had it!" This is tragic! My voice came out pretty loud but, this is going to turn out catastrophic!

"It seems that our expeditionary force has yet another task." Ilbani said. He's always so calm.

"You mean we're going after the dragon's eye? Good idea! We can't let the queen or the Mitanni get to it!" Yuri exclaimed.

"And we cannot fail, with the goddess of war on our side!"

"We'll start preparing for war at once." We decided this and was about to talk about the details when brother suddenly mentioned the thing that I've been itching to ask.

"For Yuri to return to her country, she must go through Hattusa's springs, out of which she arrived… She cannot depart from any other location."

Brother… he couldn't mean?

"What?" I heard Hadi ask.

"It's dangerous for her to remain far from Hattusa for long."

Brother… He is planning to… No way!

"What should I do?" Yuri asked, worry evident in her eyes… Oh my Yuri… How I wish you were mine… My brother's words might hurt you deeply…

"I shall not take Yuri to war with me. She will remain here in Hattusa." Kail said monotonously… He really is planning to just abandon her? You're not doing it correctly brother!

"What? Pleasse take me with you! I can handle Malatia! I've already survived Alinna and Kizzuwatna!" Yuri begged my brother. How could he do this? I saw the little brat peak by the pillar and looks somewhat afraid. Well, I can understand her… I mean, she couldn't understand what we're talking about, and then you'll see the only person who could understand you freaking out like Yuri? It's not a good sight. I am impressed though, because she can hide it well… but not well enough to hide it from me.

"This war will be different from those battles, Yuri. We can't return to Hattusa until the Mitanni have been destroyed. It will be a long war. We could be gone for years. Less than a year… ten months from now, the season of water will come to Hattusa and Ishtar will rise in the heavens. There are high priests other than the queen and I in Hattusa. You will be able to go home even if I'm not here." Kail said as cold as ice…

"Leave without you here?"

"Don't worry… the queen can't get at you very easily. I shall assign trusted guards to protect you."

"I'm not worried about being attacked by the queen! I want to be with you! Please don't leave me behind! I know… I have to go home. But I can only stand to live here because of you! I don't want to stay in Hattusa without you!" Yuri cried to Kail. Kail, can't you see how much you'll break her if you do this? Oh brother, realize this I beg you. The little brat however is almost crying. It seems she can understand the tone Yuri is using… Damn it! Brother, please stop this! The brat might get too emotional and do something reckless!

"If you came with me, you might miss your chance to go home. You should stay here and return to this **Japan** of yours." Then he walked away. Not minding us, not minding his pain, not minding his love, Yuri.

"PRINCE KAIL! PRINCE KAIL! NO! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Yuri screamed and cry… How could brother do this to her? My heart breaks as I watch her crying like a helpless lamb. I have to do something… This can be my chance… but then again, she wouldn't be happy if the man beside her is not Kail… now would she? I saw her go out with the Hatti sisters as Kikkuri and I remained.

I rested my back by the pillar where the brat is sitting. The damn brat fell asleep.

"Hmm… I only gave up on Yuri because she belonged to my brother. But now that he's left her, I can take her with me." I said out loud, purposely letting Kikkuri hear it.

"Prince Zannanza!" Bait taken.

"Kikkuri… Perhaps you should warn my brother." I said and pinched the cheeks of the boyish girl to wake her up and walked away. She followed close behind me. Man, she's so small, she can hide behind me and no one will think she's there.

"WHAT?" I heard Kikkuri's last argument.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

I was sleeping and the fucking lech pinched me! He urged me to go and dang, I was having this dream that I was… was… back…. Anyway! Why'd this lech do this? The pinch was pretty hard! I looked up to him and saw a sad smile.

" ! )$& %$*#( $$)!& )$&*#*!%#) $^#*$^ #) $% $" I heard him say… He's got such a sad smile on his face… I unconsciously touched his cheeks… slowly… as if he's very fragile… as if he'll break anytime…

I WHAT?

I immediately removed my hand from his cheek and stood up. I grabbed his hands, pulled him a little and stopped… What again did he want me to do? Now that I think about it, He still didn't tell me what… I looked at him and gave him a questioning look… He crouched down, grabbed a stick nearby, and began to draw… His drawings are funny, they're all stick! I stared at his drawings… First, it looks like a stick man… then another stick man… no, that's a woman… okay… and then what are those round ones? Balls? I pointed those ball like drawings and gave him a questioning look. He gestured something like he's eating something… an apple? Then he drew a cup… wait… I think I'm having an idea here… I grabbed the stick and drew food, well, mostly fruits, some wine or water in cups, a man with his hairstyle and a woman, whom I think is Yuri. His eyes brightened. He took the stick and drew a box around it. Oh… Is he asking me to prepare something like a picnic? I gestured some more, trying to confirm it. He drew more sticks. A man with longer hair facing the opposite of Yuri, then him talking to Yuri, then five figures talking to the long haired guy, then long haired guy see him and Yuri by the picnic… Oh! I get it! I nodded and began to look for Shala.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

I saw Nanshe sleeping and pinched her to wake her up… I need her help right now… I urged her to come with me. She gave me a glare which suddenly stopped...

"I know I'm not the one for her… so let me at least do something that can fix their misunderstanding… Help me…" I told her… She suddenly touched my cheek with this sad expression on her face… as if she is more open on 'my' emotions than I. She stopped and jerked away. What funny girl. She grabbed me a little and pulled me when she stopped. She looked at me with such a cute questioning look. Stupid girl, forgot that I have a favor. Then I began to explain it to her… She got it and went away… I followed her back with my eyes…

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

"SHALA! RYUI! HADI!" I called and immediately, I saw them by the pillars with Kuku… Kikkuri…

"Zannanza! Yuri! Kail! Kail! Yuri! Shala, Hadi, Ryui, Ki…Kikkuri!" I said while trying to explain to them Zannanza's plan using gestures and… acting…

They all look amused but got my idea… and so, we put this into action.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Kail's POV**

"Prince Kail… Prince Kail!" Huh? Is that Kikkuri?

"What is it, Kikkuri?" I asked… Why is he so frantic?

"Prince Zannanza said he was going to take Princess Yuri with him! He said he truly intends to take her with him!" Kikkuri said, out of breath… Zannanza what?

"What?" No way… I immediately ran outside and bumped into Ngeshtin-ana.

"YURI? WHERE IS YURI?" I asked her, using gestures too… She looked troubled, as if she's gonna cry…

"Yuri… Zannnanza… Horse… Yuri…" She mumbled but I was able to hear it clearly… Zannanza and Yuri… and horse… meaning...

"YURI. WHERE IS YURI?"

"Prince Kail! Prince Zannanza came just now and carried Princess Yuri away! We… We tried to stop him but…" Hadi tried to explain…

"WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?"

"Well… He said he was going back to Kanesh to organize his forces for the war."

"A HORSE! BRING ME A HORSE!" Yuri…

"OPEN THE GATE!"

"Whoa!"

"Sorry!"

Stupid! Why do you think I'm leaving Yuri behind, Zannanza? I'm only doing it so that she can go home. Not because I don't want her! You'd better not have touched her, Zannanza! If you have, I won't forgive you this time! I won't give Yuri up to anyone!

"Their horses!" They're most probably-

"AAH! ZANNANZA, STOP!"

"YURI!"

Zannanza, you wouldn't!

"It's the fastest way to get the fruit off the tree."

Huh? Zannanza?

"But the bugs are falling on me!"

Yuri?

"AAH! DON'T, PRINCE ZANNANZA! PLEASE!"

What is happening here?

"Oh, hello, brother. You came sooner than I expected." I heard Zannanza… What is he? I thought?

"Prince Kail? Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? Aren't you… What are you two doing?" Why is she asking me why I'm here? Isn't she? What is happening?

"We're having a picnic. Prince Zannanza was trying to cheer me up. Hadi and her sisters made lunch for us. Shouldn't we have come?" She asked… you mean…

"Those… CONSPIRATORS!" Those idiots!

"Brother… I am your favorite brother, right? And your right-hand man." Zannanza suddenly whispered to me…

"What's your point?"

"Yet you came riding up looking like you wanted to kill me. If you care about her that much… how can you leave her? I know that you are a man of strong will, but… it's not healthful to deny yourself so. Now I leave this to you, my brother. You're welcome." He said and rode his horse away…

"What do you… Zannanza!" I called but he continued to walk away…

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

I walked away… well, rode the horse away… That's my gift, brother… my unrequited love's gift…

"A younger brother always ends up with the short end of the stick." I told Ilbani.

"Quite."

"So I shall outshine my brother in this war and the beautiful Mitanni will flock to me." I said.

"You have Ngeshtin-ana, don't you, your highness?" Ilbani suddenly said.

"Wha-what? A-anyway… Now I'm going back to Kanesh. I'll see you in Malatia." I said and prepared to ride my chariot…

"Have a safe journey, your highness."

One last look… just one last… my Yuri… no, Our Ishtar…

"Do you need anything?" Ilbani asked.

"No. Farewell, Ilbani." And with that, I left… But then I saw the face of the brat. What the hell? Why did I even see that ugly face? She wouldn't… And yet she expressed my sadness…

"Head to my brother's palace. I left something." I said and returned there.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

Knock. Knock.

Hm? Who is it? Dang, and here I was, crying my heart out, wishing I'm just dreaming when some party pooper knocked on the door. I just had this room a while ago and now they want to call me out? Sigh… Seriously, I need a time alone with a pillow… or anything soft that I can cry on…

I opened the door and saw Zannanza with a really pained expression on his face. He's holding three bottles… no, those are jugs of wine? What? He walked inside and yelled like a kid… Whoa… I can't believe it, he's ranting like a child who lost his most precious toy…

"!# ($&#%$!$$#^ (($*) ($^%&!% #&!^#^%^( *&$%#^!$% !() $*^%$#^#!#*& $(&*^ $# %!~%$#% (%&^ (&*$%#%^ !#%^!$" He suddenly said, non-stop. He kept saying things I do not understand… Well, I really do not understand him… I pulled him inside since he looks so pitiful on the doorway, leaning with a heartbroken expression… A heartbroken expression… He kneeled down, looking at his jugs.

"Hey, I get it. You gave up on Yuri. You know, once in a while, you should learn how to cry too… Not just rant and yell." I said and took his head in my arms and comforted him…

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

"I'm stupid aren't I? I gave up the only woman I've loved and probably will ever love. I gave Yuri up… I love her and this love hurts too much… She's not mine, She's my brother's!" I kept saying this line over and over. I'm heartbroken, but I cannot cry… I am a man, and I myself chose to let go… How ironic…. It's not letting go… She's not mine to begin with… She pulled me inside but the heavy weight in my heart pulled me down, my knees colliding with the ground…

" *(#%!($ #($*%# (%( %$) *$%!#%$& %(#%^&* ^#$!$)#%^(&" She said and embraced me… I can hear her heartbeat… for some reason, I feel so comfortable… I didn't realize my tears falling… I forgot my pride and cried. She kept soothing me, humming a song… After a while, I calmed down. She got up and took my wine, put them on the table and gestured me to sit parallel to her. I did and she shoved the first jug towards me. I looked at her and she took one big gulp on the other one… How did she carry that? It is heavy for a girl like her… As I thought, she really isn't a girl… After that gulp, she gave me a toothy grin. I chuckled, this girl, it feels so nice seeing her smile… I took the jug and gulped twice. She got hers and gulped thrice… Oh… challenging me huh? And so we began our wine war.

**AFTER A FEW MINUTES…**

We finished the three jugs… We divided the third one and drank again. I can see her face is very red. Haha! Stupid foreign girl! I remained slumped on the floor when she stood up and made her way towards me. She sat on top of me and must I say how light she is? I can't believe someone like her is so light! Now she's playing with my hair… What the hell? You can actually get drunk with wine? How can we mistake her as Ngeshtin-ana? Ngeshtin-ana is the goddess of wine! Haha!

"Stop playing with my hair!" I said, laughing at her, not noticing how close our faces were. I can see her eyes are not really black… They are brown… reddish even… almost like the soil surrounding the red river… I did not notice my face drawing closer to hers… Then she cried oh so loudly. Ranting this and that which I do not even understand! She kept screaming that it hurt my ears. I got so annoyed that I used my tongue to silence her crying lips… She stopped for a minute… then she responded. Who knew this girl could be such a good kisser? Sadly, she pulled away and began to rant again… this time, I perfectly understand her…

"Do you think you're the only miserable one? What will you feel if you were the one who got trapped in a different world or time with the only purpose was to get your head off your neck? I want to cry but cannot! I shouldn't show that I am lost or else that will serve as a weakness and make me suffer! I cannot trust anyone! If they learn I am not actually strong, what will happen to me? I want to go back! My family! My band! My home! I want to go back to my country! But I cannot! I cannot! MOM! SIS! TAKE YUKI BACK! WHY ME? OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY ME?" She kept screaming… This girl… I never once thought she's having a hard time… I've always seen her as an idiotic boyish bitch that cares about nothing but her instrument… This strong girl, I never thought she'd be this fragile…

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Yes, I'll be taking my exam so I'll be studying for a while… Thank you for the support and sorry too…


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation

**A/N**I wrote this because I'm kind of… uh… experiencing "writer's block" on "Mask of Lies".

Also, everything is written from Yuki's POV unless I stated otherwise.

** Haytang, **it's a cover! :D I want to see Yuki with Zannanza so there we go! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Red River

A gothic punk, musician to be girl, Yuki, was dragged to ancient Hattusa by the desperate Urhi. What happens when she, who resembles Yuri, meets he who is in love with their Ishtar, Zannanza?

**Dream about the Red River**

_Preparation_

**Morning**

**Yuki's POV**

Ugh. My head fucking hurts… It's almost the same when Utau celebrated her 18th birthday and we drank this reddish, orange, yellowish juice… What did she call it again? Te… Te… Something sunrise. Oh. Tequilla Sunrise! I thought it was juice so I kept gulping it down since I was so damn thirsty. I fucking drank around 2 tall glasses? Yeah, and there's this soda tasting one too… Yeah. That's when I got drunk and I woke up with the same headache like now… Like now… DID I GET DRUNK?

"OH SHIT! OWW!" I yelled and tried to sit up but my head, ugh, my head! It feels like it's gonna split! I slowly, oh so slowly, tried to sit down. Where am I? This is not my room. Geez, it smells like soil, where am I? A farm or something? I turned to my right and found something golden. Is this… hair? I brushed it off and saw a face. Well, I'll be surprised if I see an ass rather than a face, but there's a boy beside me! Where am I? Eh? Wait… Don't tell me I'm still inside that dream? The one about the Queen and the katashiro thing.

"Yes! That dream! Of course! But why am I still dreaming? I'm supposed to wake up anytime soon. This is so weird, as if I'm inside a manga." I said, scratching my head and pinching my cheeks.

"What does that mean?" I suddenly heard a voice. I turned and saw Zannanza lying beside me! That explains the hair and the face. OWW… My head hurts like hell.

"Zannanza? What are you… OWW MY FUCKING HEAD FUCKING HURTS!" I yelled and he covered his ears.

"How can you be so loud, so early in the morning?" I heard him ask. I gave him a frown… wait… How can I understand him?

"Wait, you understand me?" I asked him. I am scared. I don't know why I suddenly know their language!

"You got drunk."

"I got drunk and I learned your language?" What? How the fuck is that possible? Unless…

"Did I do something different?" I asked him with a tell-me-honestly face.

"Different? Like what?" He asked, clearly teasing me.

"Different! Like, dancing a weird dance or something…" I said. I really need to know since I can't remember much… only the part when he came in my room with wine.

"Hmm… You were still the boyish girl I know… Oh, and you kissed me." I what? I WHAT?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I yelled at him and threw the nearby vase on his head.

"Ow! It was you who kissed me!"

"LIAR!" I continued throwing things at him… And that's basically the whole morning incident.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

Ugh. I hate what happened. I kissed him? Impossible, I won't, I can't… kiss someone! But then again, how did I learn? That's the only, uh, believable excuse. AARRGGHH! No… I kept thinking this over and over as I walk down the halls of this brown, reddish palace…

"Princess Yuri, that lady, is she from your country?" I think that voice was Hadi's.

"Yes, from my beloved country… But her time is different from mine… years apart… you can say I am an adult and she's still a child." Yuri…

"Then, will she return to your country?"

"She must! It is far too dangerous here and she'll like our country better because of her passion… her music… she needs the new world's instruments."

"Is your country beautiful?"

"It is filled with wonders… I would love to bring you there with me so you could see it… But I'm afraid we cannot."

"Princess Yuri…"

"Anyway, anytime soon, Yuki can go back home. All we need to do is make sure to have all three gathered and off she goes… back to Japan."

I'm going back to Japan? Soon! Awesome! Gosh I can't wait! Imma go shopping with Utau and sing and sing and jam and rock all stages! I am so excited! I'll be going home soon!

"Well… The season's ending… Almost. She might as well join you in returning." Eh?

"That'll be over 10 months!"

10 months? Still that far? But… I want to go home! Wait… Now that I think about it, not everyone gets this cool chance to see the past! I mean, I'll be able to go home after 10 months… Why not learn more about history than cry again and again? I'm not a weakling; I will not cry over this and just enjoy my time here! Who knows, maybe I get to rock this era to! I continued walking as I think of the possible things that I'll do for the remaining 10 months.

"Ngeshtin-ana, I see you are still here." I heard Prince Kail say. I turned around, wondering if he's talking to me. I mean, I'm not this Nge-something.

"Pardon me Prince Kail, but are you talking to me?" I asked, totally forgetting that they have no clue of my language… well, before. Now that I mentioned it, I noticed the face Prince Kail is giving me. He looks shocked then all of a sudden he gave me this weird smirk… No, that's more of a sly one.

"What? Something on my face? You're grinning like an idiot." I said but regretted it right after. I just spoke rudely to the third prince!

"No, Ngeshtin-ana. I was just overwhelmed in learning that you've gained knowledge about our language. How did this happen?" He asked me with this smile again.

"No. I'm Yuki. YUKI. Also, you know already. I mean, you're giving me that smile so… But it was an accident! I was… drunk!" I panicked. I mean, I mean, I didn't mean it! I, I was fucking drunk! He gave this wider grin and a what-else-happened-something-like-'that' look. Seriously, what a child this prince is.

"Oh?" Damn this Prince. Stop saying 'oh' or smile like a fucking lech, damn it.

"There's nothing okay? NOTHING HAPPENED." I said. How many times do I fucking have to tell this prince?

"No need to be this agitated, Yuki… Unless something really happened." He grinned.

"YURI! _**YOUR PRINCE IS HARRASSING ME! HE'S A BULLY!"**_ I screamed like a boss annoyed like hell annoyed. Of course he didn't understand what I just said… except maybe from the Yuri part. He looked scared and ready to walk away as we see Yuri from afar, walking towards us. I gave him a smirk together with a so-you-think-you-won look. He gave me an I-won-a-while-ago look and I gave him this awesome look called that's-when-you're-wrong-lech look. Victory goes to Yuki!

"Yuki!" I heard Yuri call me as she approached. She hugged me and cupped my face. I'm telling you, she treats me like a little sister. Way too little may I add?

"Yuri! He was teasing me!" I told Yuri as I fake cried. Oh the cleverness of me! (disclaimer: from Peter Pan) The look on Prince Kail's face is priceless!

"You spoke! How awesome is that!" She said, clearly happy and I think she knows why and how.

"Yeah, an accident though."

"I know how that feels like. Well, the bright side is you get to understand us now!"

"Understand better!" I said with a smile and hopped away, leaving a sweating Prince and a smirking Princess behind.

I kept hopping, really happy to get that simple revenge on Prince Kail. Well, it's not nice to tease me like that! I never mean to kiss Zannanza! I can't even remember! Oh no, I can feel my cheeks burning! Anyway, let's see what we've got here… There are so many things to learn here. I will be going home anyway, I mean, I've heard Yuri and Hadi a while ago… BUSTLE! BUSTLE! Eh? I looked at where I heard the noise and saw Zannanza with a horse and the carriage thing. Well, there are lots of horses… Huh? What's happening? Wait, isn't that my guitar?

"Hey Zannanza! What the hell are you doing to my guitar?" I yelled at him, making his uhm… attendants, is that the right word? Oh well, they stopped. He turned and faced me with a smirk.

"Yes, boy, this is your instrument. Also, you are coming with me. No one will take care of you here and I can't leave you to Kail, unless you want that. I mean, you'll be with him and Yuri, who knows what they'll be doing." He said with this sly grin. I know deep inside he's hurt and all that, but I'm happy to see him smiling as if he's got no worries.

"Whatever, but the name's Yuki, not boy, girly. So, why carry my stuff and put them on… Hey! That's Maximus!" He called me boy, I call him girly, I mean he's so careful like a graceful girl. I hurried towards my awesome horse who gave me an isn't-that-obvious look. Seriously, this horse is cool.

"I said, boy, we are going to prepare for war. You hear me? WAR." He said oh so clearly. What's that got to do with me?

"Wait… You mean, those slashing and mincing of meat? I mean, human meat?" I said with disgust.

"Mincing is not the right term. More like wounding, not mincing. Well, yes, war. So you're joining my group in luring them as Kail attack their fortress." He explained to me, as if I'm a kid.

"How cool! I'm joining you! So, what do I do now?" I eagerly asked. I mean, a war in the ancient times is awesome! There are no guns to kill me in a blink of an eye and I've always been good in martial arts! How cool is this? Okay… I'm not thinking straight… I could die here… But this is like a strategy game! No, an action game! Oh, where's my logic? But seriously, if I just stay inside a castle or whatever… that stinks… Like a useless baggage.

"Now? You learn to use a sword… or a dagger, your choice." He told me and showed me a dagger and a sword. I carried the sword and it is fucking heavy.

"I think I'm better off with the dagger."

"Are you sure? They are short."

"Duh. And why'd you ask me to choose if you'll just oppose my choice?"

"Fine. Get the dagger. I'm just saying, a sword can hit and block better since it is longer."

"Then, why not get me another dagger? I can use both for attacking and at the same time, a strong defense. I can block one hand and attack on the other!" I suggested and it seems he just realized that.

"You've got brains, boy."

"Better brains than yours, girly." I said. He grabbed me and told me to stay behind him in his chariot. I held onto it tightly as we begin to move away from Hattusa.

…

…

…

Why is it that I feel like I forgot something? I looked back and saw a small city. That's Hattusa. So far!

Eh?

"Finally noticed?" He said. Huh? What?

"Huh?"

"You did not say goodbye to them."

OH MY FUCKING SHIT! YURI WILL GET WORRIED!

"ZANNANZA!"

==========Dream about the Red River==========

We arrived at this town where Zannanza taught me how to use the dagger. Everyday he'll teach me nonstop, until me arm hurt like hell. He treats me like another brother and I treat him like an older sister. He gets mad at me when I brush his hair and put flowers on it. Well, he almost killed me when I put it in his sleep and he walked out to meet the army with a flower by his ear… That's the best! Today is our last day of preparation and my last day of training.

"Good block Yuki! Now try to attack me!" he said as he teased me to attack him. I lunged forward, dodging his attacks, barely avoiding his sharp sword. I threw my first dagger at him and he was pinned to the ground, as if I used a shuriken. Next I jumped towards him, ready to strike but he blocked me by his sword. I got a small, really small knife by my thigh and positioned it by his neck.

"Great! You win! I never knew you had other weapons aside from your twin daggers." He said and stretched.

"Yup! I'll be known as the master of knives!" I proudly said but he shrugged it off.

"Aww, come on! You should at least let me feel I can do that!"

"Sure, sure. Don't get too high with your knives though." He said, all serious.

"I won't kill, get it? I only wound, not kill." I assured him and he gave me a nod and a smile.

"Tomorrow, we'll lure the Mitanni away. Are you ready? Can you do this?" He asked me with sincerity.

"Yes. I can."

"Promise me, you won't do anything stupid when war breaks. Do not die."

"Yes daddy." I said and laughed at him. He smiled, shuffled my hair and walked away. Seriously? Shuffle my hair?

"Oh, by the way, keep wearing your boyish clothes and not your foreign ones! They might get torn!" He said and vanished into the city gates…

War… Am I ready? What will they do if they learned that we are only the decoy? Will they kill us all? Or will they run back to their forgotten fortress and fight Prince Kail's troops? Mom, sis, I want to go home… But at the same time, I want to learn more, feel more about ancient Mesopotamia.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Thank you for the support and sorry too… Just finished my music exam and am really happy with the results! Thank you everyone! **Read&Review please! Makes me more excited to write!**


	5. Chapter 5: Deception

**A/N:** Everything is written from Yuki's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Red River

A gothic punk, musician to be girl, Yuki, was dragged to ancient Hattusa by the desperate Urhi. What happens when she, who resembles Yuri, meets he who is in love with their Ishtar, Zannanza?

**Dream about the Red River**

_Deception_

This is it. Today is the day! I'm afraid… But at the same time, I am excited! Zannanza said that it wouldn't really be a war-war. But we are going to lure the enemies out of their territory and Kail's troupe will fight the war there. All we have to do is make sure that the Prince of Darkness, or whoever old man he is, won't be able to return there on time.

I walked towards Maximus and petted him. Yup, this horse of mine is like a cat. He closed his eyes, as if feeling comfortable in my every pat.

"Hey Maximus, I'm wondering why am I getting all excited with war? I mean, I can get killed but somehow I feel like this is just a dream… As if I can escape this war anytime I want, if you get what I mean. Who knows, maybe in my real world, Japan, I am sleeping… What if the only to go back is to die? I might as well help Zannanza before I leave. Well if dying is a way. Yup, a small help for Zannanza." I said.

Zannanza… Why does it hurt me? Such name… I immediately went back to our tent and found him drinking… wine again?

"Hey, Zannanza, stop drinking will you?" I said, grabbing his cup and placed it far from him. He gave me this frown, like a kid whose candy got stolen.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, Yuki, can you sing the song you were singing the first time we met? The one by the river, I never get to understand that different kind of song. Or any song you like will do. I just want to listen to your country's songs. I mean, your instrument is really rare, I have never seen one like it, and it sounds different. It sounds more brilliant than Ilbani's." He said, looking all interested. Well, our country has lots of cool music but somehow, right now, I'm in the mood to sing something from our time rather than country.

"Oh? I have this one song that I like best…" I said and began plucking my guitar.

**Safe and Sound [Verse 2] **

**(disclaimer)**

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone, gone

Just close your-

"PRINCE ZANNANZA! THEY'RE HERE!" A man yelled through the door. Zannanza hurriedly stood up and walked outside. I followed, putting my precious guitar by the table.

"The song kinda fits right now little brother!" He teased me just before he walk outside.

"Zannanza! What do I do?" I asked.

"You go with Emyr, leader of the archers! Emyr! Take care of Yuki!" Zannanza said as he hurried to lure the Mitanni.

"Princess Yuki, please remain by my side as we lure the enemies." This Emyr guy said.

"Uhm, Emyr, I'm not a princess."

"How so? Are you not Prince Zannanza's concubine?" he said, shock evident in his eyes.

"What? I'm not his concubine! I'm just this girl who sticks with him like a brother!"

"You sleep in the same shelter?" he asked, I nodded.

"You're always by his side?"

"I have nowhere to go." I replied.

"He taught you how to fight?"

"Yup, he did. Why? You're asking me too much questions."

"In all the questions I've asked you, it seems you are always by his side."

"Not at all! I'm not there when he takes his bath." What is this guy trying to say?

"So you say." He said and urged me to ride the chariot with him. Annoyed, I did not and went to get Maximus.

"PRINCESS!" He yelled but I ignored him. I continuously walked, searching for Maximus.

I kept walking and walking until I've reached the forest part. Weird, I can't find Maximus. I panicked, my Maximus is gone! Did I do something bad for him to run away?

WHINE

Eh?

WHINE

That sound… Could it be Maximus? I ran towards the place where the sound is coming from. True enough, I saw Maximus there with a guy trying to get him! Who the fuck is he?

"Hey bastard! What the fuck do you think you're doing? That horse is mine and he fucking clearly hates you!" I yelled at the boy. He looked at me, no, glared at me. Oh that is it! I ran towards him and pounced on him. We went rolling on the ground, scratching one another. We stopped and stood up.

"You are one hell of a boy. I found your horse and I'm taking it back with me." He said

"What kind of logic is that? Maximus is mine!"

"You don't need that! I need it for war!"

"Go get your own bastard!"

"And I'm telling you, I found one! That horse!"

"You're an idiot! He's mine!" We kept yelling at each other. Seriously, who is this kid?

"You're too young for a horse!"

"Me? Look at you! What are you? 15?" I said. He looked mad.

"I'm 18!" I did not expect that. He looks younger than that!

"You look younger though."

"Shut up!" He said and pulled out his sword. I pulled my twin daggers and positioned myself.

"Feh, daggers? So childish." He mocked me.

"See for yourself, baby face!"

He attacked me straight on but I was able to block it using my daggers that formed an 'X'. He jumped backward and attacked the sitting me again. I kicked him upward so he toppled over me as I took the chance to stand up. We were about to cross blades again. I prepared my other knives as he slowly positioned his sword.

"PRINCESS YUKI! PRINCESS YUKI!" I heard Emyr yell. Immediately our battle stopped. He smirked at me.

"Looks like your princess is missing." He said. Oh, he doesn't recognize that I'm a girl? I smirked too.

"No she's not missing." I said and Emyr came from the bushes.

"Princess Yuki! What are you doing here? And you! What are you doing to Princess Yuki?" Emyr yelled at me and the boy whose face looked pale.

"You're a girl?"

"She is Princess Yuki! I will tell this to your brother! How dare you cross blades with her!"

"You know him?" I asked Emyr.

"This guy is the brother of my cousin's husband." He said and the guy glared at him.

"You're treating me like a kid." He said, glaring at Emyr. I smirked, he really is childish.

"Cause you look like one. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"War. Idiot." He said and Emyr glared at him.

"I know, but why here?"

"Horse."

"You wanted a horse? MAXIMUS?" I laughed at Emyr's reaction. He was shocked and mad at the same time.

"Kuta, you have to apologize to Princess Yuki."

"SORRY." He said not so sincerely.

"Emyr, leave him. He's being a kid. Anyway, I'll go follow Zannanza." I said and hurried on, hearing the scolding mad voice of Emyr. Seriously, that wasted a lot of my time. I hurriedly wore my hood and jumped on Maximus, trying to catch up with Zannanza.

"Zannanza!" I yelled when I finally saw his ever annoying hair.

"Yu..zue! Why are you late? Hurry up and stay beside me!" Huh? Yuzue? Who's that? I ignored it and went to his side. He gave an awful nice smack on my head and whispered to me… _"Idiot, this is deception, don't let the Mitanni learn that you are a girl, they'll think it is weird and might come up with different assumptions."_

"I apologize deeply." I said and bowed more than twice then hurried back to where I'm supposed to be. But before finally settling in the station, I shot a look by the hills and saw them, the Mitanni watching over us. I remained calm but within me, different emotions are swirling. On top of all these emotions is Fright. As if it has just dawned on me that this is war. I am excited before because in our current era I've been playing lots of rpg and got interested in war since I always win over the boss. I guess this time; it's not something to be expected. How stupid I am. Anyway, we continued doing that for a very long time. We stopped once to eat and rest but each and every soldier are ready in case the Mitanni decide to attack. So when we all sat down to rest, I hurriedly took Maximus with me to the forest part to get something to eat. I was able to gather lots, yes, LOTS of berries and a lost goat. I shot it using my small knives and it immediately became immobile. I hurried and took it to the camp where they all helped me prepare the food. I told them to build a fir and that we're going to roast it. They did but before they roast it I told them to clean it, which they followed. I began cutting the strawberries and thought of putting them in milk like I usually do. But then I forgot to get milk from the goat… Oh dear. I went out of the tent and searched for a cow… Damn, even a goat or something? I walked and walked when I found this farm like place. I saw a cow… Seriously? Isn't this a bit too good to be true? But anyway, I am looking for one and here it is. But then before I got near it, an old man went towards it, about to strike it.

"Wait!" I called. Oops…

"Who is it?" He said, quite scared.

"It's me, I would just like to ask if I can have milk from your cow…" I said, eating some of my words. He simply looked at me.

"Will tell me for who?" Oh no. What if he's from Mitanni?

"Are you Mitanni?" I asked frankly. Well, If I say that this is for the Hittites and he's a Mitanni, I'm dead. If I ask this way, he won't know I'm Hittite… yet.

"I allow you to get milk from this cow. However, you will help me deliver this to Prince Zannanza of the Hittites." He said and gave me a smile. It seems he knew I'm not part of the Mitanni! I immediately filled my jar with milk and helped him bring his cow to the camp. When reached the camp, they just finished roasting the goat and were joyous to see another meat on its way. They are so funny! Acting like idiots over meat! I told them to get me another jar of milk, since the really isn't that big. I went inside the tent and poured it in bowls then added the chopped strawberries. There were plenty so the biggest bowl, which is as big as a cooking pot, was brought outside so that they can all eat it as their dessert. They all thanked me. After that I rushed towards the tent of Zannanza with another bowl, smaller though, in hand.

"Zannanza!" I yelled ahem, I mean, called. He shot me a 'You're-so-loud look'. I smirked at him and gave him his share. Okay, so there were grapes on his table… I gave him the roasted meat and sliced it up nicely for him. He look at me strangely. Oh well, I bet in this era they don't have table manners yet like us today.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm slicing it, can't you see?"

"I mean, why?"

"For you to eat. Geez, big sister, what happened to your brain?" I teased him but he only shot me a smile. Gosh, he looks so tired. I jabbed one slice into his mouth.

"That's good! What is it?"

"I dunno. My arm?" I joked and he laughed at it.

"Never knew your arm could taste this good. I want another bite." He said and playfully tried to bite me.

"Zannanza! Stop that! Are you drunk or something?" I said, trying to avoid his bites but in the end he bit me! He fucking bit me! And not my arm! But near my collarbone! I blushed when I saw him laugh it off. Gosh, this man is twisted.

"Haha, you taste sweet!" He joked around.

"You taste like wine, bitter." I shot him another look but he shrugged it off and ate. I prepared the dessert and saw this sticky like liquid…

"Hey, Zannanza, what is this?" I asked, pointing at the liquid, well, playing with it.

"Honey." He said.

"Oh." I said and poured some in the milk. I mixed it and tasted it. Nice! Better than a while ago! I handed it to him and he stared at me.

"What's that? Milk? What the red ones? And why does it look yellowish?" He asked.

"shut up and just eat it, okay? I made it." I said and he ate it. His eyes widened.

"How, how…"

"Taste good? Great!" He nodded and continued eating…

**Night**

So it's night time already. I was about to get out of Zannanza's tent when he stopped me.

"What?" I asked, somehow blushing because his hand is gripping mine.

"Where are you going?"

"Uhm, sleep?"

"Then why go out?"

"Huh?"

"You're known here as my concubine, so you must sleep here, beside me." What the fuck?! He looked serious!

"Wha-what? I… WHAT? I'M NOT! EH?" I couldn't speak directly, I kept stammering. Fuck. I sound so lame. But anyway, he grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. What the fuck is he doing?!

"OI! LET ME GO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! ZANNANZA! I SAID LET ME GO! OI! OI! ZANA"

!

He did not just!

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

The damn girl is being so noisy. I just want her to sleep beside me since she is my so called concubine. Arg! My head is going to hurt like hell if she continues yelling like that!

"OI! LET ME GO! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! ZANNANZA! I SAID LET ME GO! OI! OI! ZANA"

I kissed her. It was easy to gain access inside her mouth since she was so noisy yelling, it was open. I just helped myself in. Normally, I wouldn't do this but this girl just won't leave my mind. The whole day, I kept stealing glances; worried she might be too tired and not follow the troupe anymore. This girl is like a spell to me… What? No… no, she's like a baby and I'm the nurse! Yes, that's right… I'm taking care of a baby… so fragile, sweet, and bright… and annoying, yes, annoying. Crying like hell.

She stopped and pinched both of my cheeks hard that I thought they would bleed. Then she turned around, her back facing me. I lied down beside her.

"Hey." I called but she did not answer… I guess she fell asleep…

And so we slept like that, with me hugging her from behind.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

Zannanza kissed me! To silence me! But what I really hate was… I did not push him! I just pinched him! What the hell? I just aargh!

"PRINCE! THE MITANNI ARE RETREATING! THEY ARE HEADING BACK TO WHERE PRINCE KAIL AND ISHTAR IS!" Zannanza shot his eyes open and ran out of the tent.

Fuck.

He's only wearing his robes… Stupid.

"Hey Idiot! You left your cape!" I ran

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: **I'm preparing for a chorale competition. It will be held at Vietnam and my mom made a deal with me. If I don't fulfill those deals, no way I'm gonna fly to Vietnam :(( Gotta compete! **Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Missing Goddesses

**A/N:** Everything is written from Yuki's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Red River

A gothic punk, musician to be girl, Yuki, was dragged to ancient Hattusa by the desperate Urhi. What happens when she, who resembles Yuri, meets he who is in love with their Ishtar, Zannanza?

**Dream about the Red River**

_Missing Goddesses_

"Hey Idiot! You left your cape!" I ran outside. The idiotic-slash-lech of a prince left the camp without his cape. Well, it might sound insane that I'm running after him because he left his cape, but hey, he's wearing nothing on top! So I grabbed some clothes lying there before running after him again. Finally, I caught him and shoved his clothes right on his face.

"Hey!"

"Hey your face, you're gonna battle them without anything on? YOU WANNA DIE?" I said, giving him my best glare. He looked guilty. Annoyed, I walked back to do something else… Eh? Wait… Did the soldier just say that the Mitanni are returning to…

"Zazazazazazazazazaza-ZANNANZA! THE MITANNI ARE!"

"Late reaction. Catch this head band! Wear it, my gift for your first war! Now hurry up and get Maximus! Follow us alright?!"

"Will!" I yelled and hurriedly returned to our tent. I grabbed my twin dagger, more knives, knives, knives, and knives. Though it may sound heavy and dangerous, carrying lots of sharp objects in my body, I feel safe. I dunno but the thought of having these with me makes me feel protected and strong… strong enough to protect even Zannanza. I grabbed a coat and hurriedly put on the band and my sandals, ran towards Maximus who looks like in a hurry and is glaring at me for being such a slowpoke. I jumped up and began to follow the dust left behind by Zannanza and his troops but was stopped when I someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth with filthy hands. I bit his hands and grabbed my small knife and prepared for an escape. Luckily, he's alone.

"Look what I've got here! A small Hittite boy!" He said, licking his sword.

He attacked first, grabbing my hands which I did not expect and held me up high. I unconsciously made a girly sound which caught his attention.

"Ooh… A lady!" He said and began touching me with his filthy hands. I couldn't help but cry for being so helpless.

"Zannanza! Zannanza! ZANNANZA!" I kept screaming when all of a sudden I fell on the ground, the man who was molesting me lying face flat with bloody arms.

"Leader… That hurt." The man said.

"KYAAA!" I screamed and then I heard a voice.

"Tch. You deserve that for attacking a woman. Oi, woman, if you're gonna disguise as a boy and join the army, you should first learn how to fight and mask your emotions, or else…" He said and raised his sword, slicing my head band and fell to the bloody ground.

"… you'll get killed. But why are you even in the army? Are you trying to impress a certain man? That won't impress him you know. Women are supposed to be protected by us, not the other way around."

"I am not."

"Then what is it, Little Sparrow?"

The fuck? What sparrow?!

"I'm not a little sparrow, sir." I said with evident venom and sarcasm in my tone.

"Anyway, I've nothing against Hittite women, and if I were you, you better run now and follow your troop, they might suspect you." The man said and I ran away.

"Your underwear is showing, Little Sparrow!" He yelled at me. The perverted enemy! "I'm not a sparrow you, you, YOU ARROGANT WOLF!" And with that, I fed him dust.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

"**Arrogant Wolf's" POV**

That girl is something, pretending to be a boy to join the Hittite troops. I wonder why.

"Sir! We have finished wrecking havoc at their camp." An underling of mine reported.

"Very well, we head back to help the Prince of Darkness… Not that he needs it." I said and called my army to help the Mitanni. They are not part of our kingdom but they are our allies. They ask help from us to build their chariots saying that we have something that makes it more powerful. Well, I guess that's just his brain telling him lies. I mean we don't have iron.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

Wind~

Okay… I'm lost. I know this is impossible but I am. I should've seen the troops! I should've… IT'S HIS FAULT! IF HE DIDN'T SCOLD ME FOR SO LONG I WOULD'VE SEEN THE TROOPS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?! Okay, Yuki, don't freak out. The Mitanni are on their way back to the place where Yuri nee-chan is. I gotta go back there too! I kept wandering and freaking out.

"Hurry up Maximus!" I said but was then stopped by a man in dark clothing. His mere presence terrifies me. Then without any warning, he took his sword and slashed me with a mighty strength. Luckily, I turned my back and Maximus ran, therefore my back was hit a little less severely than what should happen.

"Shit." I mumbled, trying to curse out the pain I am feeling. That's when I realized I could really die here and may never return to Japan. And then I can't stop trembling, it seems Maximus noticed my fear and is whining himself.

Then I reached this small village… A village unknown to all… Or that's what I think. It's really small and small and small and, yeah, small. I entered their gates and immediately noticed the multiple horses here and there.

"Hello? Anybody here?" I tried calling but a bit weakly, no one is answering. I went down and placed Maximus together with the other horses and began exploring the small village, much to Maximus' displease.

"I'll be fine Maximus, I'm not gonna die okay?" I laughed weakly at Maximus who looked at me with a worried face.

"Hey you Hittite soldier!" I heard a yell and turned around. It's a Mitanni soldier. More appeared behind. Oh no, three Mitanni soldiers! What to do? How am I gonna fight these musketeers?! Huh? Musketeers? Anyway, I grabbed my twin dagger and saw them chuckle. Ugh. Why is it that people laugh at me when I bring these daggers out? I gotta ask Zannanza if it looks terribly gay or something. The first one attacked. Stupid soldiers, if they attacked together I would have been defeated immediately. Oh well, giving me this great opportunity to kick their ass is very much welcome. And so I defeated the first one quite easily, leaving him immobile and barely breathing in the end. I don't kill okay? I just wound them badly they don't wanna live anymore.

"How stupid and weak are you Bragh?! To be defeated by a bloody wounded boy?!" The other yelled to the immobile soldier.

Anyway, the other two attacked together, but I was able to dodge and they, well, kind of stabbed one another. Classic scene? I know. Never thought it would happen in real life... Well, this current life that I somehow consider real right now. The wounded one ran away, limping.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU PUSSY! RUN AWAY AND NEVER EVER RETURN! LIKE EVER!" I yelled, sounding so masculine yet girly at the same time. I continued walking but then all of a sudden, everything blacked out.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

"Yuri got caught?!" Impossible. But it seems real because my dear brother is there, with fire in his eyes but his stance opposes it. As if he wants to run wild in search for Yuri but cannot…

"We'll find her, brother. We'll bring her back." I said trying to connect to him but failing.

I kept walking down the hallways, trying my best to think of possible ways to retrieve Yuri without causing too much bloodshed. But how did they get Yuri when she can actually fight? How were they-

"Prince! Prince! Hear me out!" I heard Emyr cry out.

"What is it? What is the cause of your panic?"

"Princess Yuki! She's nowhere to be found! I've noticed she was not able to follow the troops so I returned to camp but she's not there… The worst thing is that the camp is in a huge mess. As if the Mitanni attacked the remaining Hittites by the camp. And this is the only thing we found that is owned by the princess." He showed me my head band which I clearly gave to her just a while ago. It's torn with blood on it.

"FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES!"

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Kail's POV**

"FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES!" I heard Zannanza yell exactly what I want to yell. He's fuming as he ran out of the place, clutching his sword tight. Wait, is he going to attack the Mitanni like that? What is going on with his mind?! Why is he so mad? I know Yuri's been gotten and I fucking can't do anything, I should fucking stay calm.

"Kikkuri. Call Zannanza and tell him to calm down. We'll get Yuri somehow with not much bloodshed." I said.

"But Prince Kail, Prince Zannanza is raging mad because Princess Yuki was, well, got caught in the middle of an ambush a while ago and all they retrieved from the ruined camp was her torn and bloody head band. It seems the princess was killed and dumped somewhere.

**End of Chapter 6**

**WHAT IF…**

**Zannanza's reaction to the head band:**

**X_+**

Zannanza: Eew. That's just gross. Don't make me touch that.

Emyr: You yourself are covered with blood from fighting a while ago. Isn't that more gross?

**X_+**

Zannanza: That's not Yuki's blood! That's far from Yuki's blood! Her blood is a rich color of crimson! It looks elegantly royal! **(huh?)** Yuki's blood smells better, like lilac, no, like a rose, oh like butter, no, like strawberry, ah, like oranges, no I guess it's more of lemon, nah, strawberry it is. **(pervert)** And her blood tastes like heaven, wait, I've never even tried heaven, ah it tastes like icing, nah, that way she'll be diabetic, oh it tastes like bread, but bread is kind of mundane, is that even the right word? Ah, she tastes like fruits, I mean her blood tastes like fruits… yes… ah her blood… **(pervert)** Now I'm thirsty. **(huh?!)**

Emyr: WHAT ARE YOU?! A PERVERTED VAMPIRE?!

**A/N: **I'm back! **Read and Review! **Ooh. I noticed this is currently the shortest chapter of DATRR


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Motives

**A/N:** Everything is written from Yuki's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Red River

A gothic punk, musician to be girl, Yuki, was dragged to ancient Hattusa by the desperate Urhi. What happens when she, who resembles Yuri, meets he who is in love with their Ishtar, Zannanza?

**Dream about the Red River**

_Hidden Motives_

"Are you awake?"

I heard someone whisper. Where am I? What is this place? Who… who is she?

"W-where… I?" I wanted to ask where I am but I find it difficult to use my voice. My body is aching and I simply can't move without flinching.

"By the gods! You are awake! Finally after a week! I'm Lanchia. My brother found you wounded and unconscious and he brought you here. What is your name? Are you a Hittite soldier? But you're a girl! Are you really Hittite? You look like you're from a far away land! Could you be Ishtar? You see- "

"Lanchia, that's enough! You're giving her more pain by asking too many questions at once!" I heard another voice that sounds quite familiar…

"You…" It's him. The fucking arrogant wolf! What the fuck?!

"So we meet again, Little Sparrow." He said and walked closer to the bed.

"W-what is t-this place? Did you k-keep me to ho-ld me as a h-hostage?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Relax. You're in my land. Why will I hold you as a hostage? I don't think you're someone whom that dog Prince Zannanza will search for." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Z-Zannan-za's not a d-dog! Don't you d-dare in-sult him 'ven tho he m-may be p-pretty stupid at t-times!" I yelled at him, well, whispered loudly? (Since I really find it hard to use my voice) getting angry at him and at the same time remembering how childish Zannanza could be.

"Oh… It seems you know him that much. I'll let you in for a secret. That Prince Zannanza is to be the Gal Meshedi when Prince Kail is to be named as the king of Hittites." I know that. Everyone does, I mean… DUH! Well, Kikkuri told me that some time ago.

"Idiot, e-everyone kno-ws that." I said trying to spit out my words.

"Well, what could happen if the soon-to-be Gal Meshedi falls into the hands of the Prince of Darkness?"

"F-uck you. You not 'gna f-ucking touch 'ven one f-ucking strand of fis hair!" I yelled as he gave me a What-the-hell-are-you-saying kind of face.

"What?" Lanchia laughed. Well, she kinda seem nice to me… Anyway, back to the fucking wolf who is actually chuckling.

"Stop t-that y-you wolf." I said, still glaring at him.

"Wahaha! She called you a wolf brother! Just what the hell did you do to her huh, Phelan?" Lanchia laughed and so did I. I mean, I called him wolf and from what I remember, Phelan is Irish meaning wolf.

"Stop laughing you ugly damn brat!" He yelled at me and gave him a glare.

"Wolf. F-ucking just kill me o-or let me g-go back to Z-zannanjya!" I tried to pronounce everything properly but… anyway.

"Ahaha! Just get the hell out of here Phelan! She needs rest okay? And I like her so she's not gonna be your prey okay?" Lanchia said with this huge smile. Well, she sounds like a really nice girl.

"Whatever Lanchia. Just make sure she won't wolf down our food. MY FOOD."

"Pig-wolf." I blurted out and he gave me this glare that Lanchia just laughed at. Gosh, these two are opposites.

"So, why are you in the army? Trying to impress a man?" Okay, so maybe they have some similarities…

"No. Lost m-my fam-ily in war, then try to find… reason to… live." I tried to come up with the best excuse that I could say and that's what came out.

"Oh my! Oh so tragic!" She said with teary eyes. Seriously?!

"Yeah."

"So are you really a Hittite? Cause you kind of look like you're from a far away land… Or am I right that you are Ishtar?" She asked. Me? Ishtar? As in Yuri nee-san?!

"Oh no! no! I'm n-not I-Ishtar! I c-can never b-be Yuri nee-san!" I blurted out.

"Oh my! So you do know Ishtar! But anyway, you are?" She asked again. Oh fuck, what am I gonna say? Yuri introduced herself as Yuri Ishtar… It will definitely sound weird here if I tell them that my name is Yukina Kurono. And it might make her think that I'm close to Yuri if I introduce myself as Yuki Nanshe since both names are godesses' names. Ugh. Ok, I guess this will do…

"Yuzue."

"Yuzue! That's such a nice name! Anyway, what do you want to do?" She asked in a really hyper tone. First of all, I really want to get out of this house and go back to Zannanza. I want to see if he can win against the dark prince or whatever prince of shit or whatever! ARG!

"Yuzue!"

"Oh! Sorry, I was kind of… spacing out cause… well, yeah. I think I'd like to…" (from this point on, I'll write Yuki's sentences straight so you guys can understand it easily since it is also kind of difficult to write stuttering words haha. She's still in pain though, again, Yuki is sick, so her words and voice come out raspy even if she's yelling ok? ;P )

"PRINCE PHELAN! PRINCE PHELAN!" I heard screams all over this mini palace. What? It's smaller than Kail's so I'll call it mini.

"What do you need from my brother?" Lanchia asked.

"Princess, dear princess! Hear me out! Little Prince Rhys! Bitten!" The man was panicking… wait, did I hear it correctly?

"Wait, old man, the boy was bitten by a fucking what?" I asked immediately. I dunno why but I felt like I have to ask. Lanchia simply looked at me with a shocked face.

"A SNAKE!" he said and immediately I pushed him out of the way.

"Lanchia! I need cold water and cloth! Old man! Describe the fucking snake that bit the boy! Where is the boy?! There's no time to waste, every fucking second counts!" I said then the old man tried his best to run towards the boy who is still where?!

When we got there, I saw a tiny kid lying. Ok, that must be the mini prince. Anyway….

*inhale* *exhale*

I should remain calm.

"Lanchia, do not panic. Old man, give me the cloth, do not wet it. Lanchia, while I'm sucking the poison, can you like uhh, place the wet cloth as closely as possible without interfering with the suction?" she nodded and old man gave them to me and I tore it, tied it below and above the bite. Then I began sucking the venom out of the poor boy's leg with Lanchia trying her best to do what I said.

"What's going on here?"

"Prince Phelan, Little Prince Rhys was bitten by a snake and the new girl is trying to heal him!"

"The sparrow?"

"Loosen the ties a little bit. Elevate the leg. Also, old man, describe the snake." I said, glaring at the old man.

"Uhm it's green."

"What the fuck? That's all you can say?!" I yelled.

"Princess Lanchia! Dalla captured the so called snake!"

"Here it is, your highness!"

"Are you an idiot? Do you fucking want Lanchia to get bitten too? Don't hold it too close! That snake strikes very fast!" I told the man who's holding the fucking snake too near to Lanchia.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Oi. Sparrow, how'd you know if that snake strikes fast?" I heard wolf. Ugh, he's back?

"That's an Oriental Vine Snake. Mildly venomous, thank the gods but very common. It also looks like a Green Pit Viper which is venomous. You better be careful." I said then turned my back. I gotta get the heck away from here and return to Zannanza.

"Yuzue, you said? I'll train you, since you healed my brother, I'll train you so you can join my forces against the prince of darkness." I heard Phelan say…

What? But isn't he the prince of darkness' ally? What's happening here?

========== Dream about the Red River ==========

**Zannanza's POV**

"Who the hell did this? WHO THE HELL DID THIS?! THE MITANNI?! THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS?! SCREW HIM! I'LL CHOP HIS HEAD OFF HIS NECK AND MINCE HIS HEART TO PIECES!" They killed Yuki… my Yuki.

"Prince Zannanza! Please calm down! I beg of you!" I heard Emyr call but how can I?

"THEY KILLED MY YUKI! THEY KILLED MY YUKI! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" I yelled. They all shivered. Yes, I am mad.

"Zannanza, listen to me, brother." I heard Kail. He's so calm…

"How can you be so calm, brother? Yuri was taken by them and Yuki… my Yuki…" I can do nothing but sob. I feel so stupid crying to my brother right now.

"We are all mourning. You know that. Though Yuki's been with us for a few months only… she's still, well, family." I heard Kail say. No, brother, you do not understand the pain I'm feeling… It is far too great… far too great.

_Neigh._

"That sound… That hell of an annoying sound… Max!" I know that ugly sound!

True enough, Maximus came towards me.

"Maximus! Where's Yuki?!" I asked. I sound so desperate asking a horse but, I need Yuki. I want Yuki back. I want her alive.

Then I felt something by his mane… dry blood… Yuki…

"It's blood… brother… blood." I never thought this little blood would disgust a warrior like me…

"Wait, Zannanza, there's a tablet secured on Maximus." I heard Kail say. I got it from his ever pale hand and opened it…

_ The little Sparrow is lying half-dead on Darkness' palms_

They have her… They have both Yuki and Yuri… The Mitanni…

"They asked, and so I'll answer." I said and walked away to prepare my troops. It is time for war.

**A/N: **I'm back! **Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Forgotten

**A/N:** Everything is written from Yuki's POV unless I stated otherwise.

**PLEASE READ**

**My dear readers, currently, I, Roz, is very, very, VERY DISAPPOINTED. I love my stories, I spend hours, days, writing, then changing, and researching for background information about Hittites or Mesopotamian gods and goddesses, reading Red River over and over to think of the possible event that may occur during one arc where only Yuri and Kail is shown without Zannanza, and thinking what may happen next. I never thought of problems and never imagined something as small (well not so, since it made me cry) as this will ever happen… but it did. However, I am not going to sob again and again because of this. It actually made me want to write more DATRR chapters and make it more interesting. I'm sorry for not always updating because of my reality. I am only 17, I still have a lot of things to learn at school and more in writing. But I really want to THANK ALL OF YOU for giving me the strength and inspiration every time I see a review.**

**Special thanks to **_**galyardt **_**again, thank you so much. :((((**

**I am Roz, a dreamer, now presenting to you my dream and story: Dream about the Red River. Please enjoy!**

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Red River

A gothic punk, musician to be girl, Yuki, was dragged to ancient Hattusa by the desperate Urhi. What happens when she, who resembles Yuri, meets he who is in love with their Ishtar, Zannanza?

**Dream about the Red River**

_Forgotten_

"What? You want to train me? Wait, wait jerk-face… You're a friend of the prince of darkness shit right?" I asked the fucking wolf. Okay, I know who I am, I know I'm part of the Hittite group or whatever, and he's part of the Mitanni bastards who's the enemy of Zannanza who's a Hittite… RIGHT?! That means Hittite and Mitanni are enemies! So we're enemies right?! So why the fuck is he going to train me? (**A/N: **Yuki's voice is still raspy.)

"No."

"What?!" Both me and Lanchia actually yelled. Huh? Lanchia too? There's something wrong here…

"Oi, arrogant wolf, you better get your tongue ready for explanations." I said. There's something going on here. Either he's planning to betray the prince or he's planning to get me to go against Zannanza… I dunno how he'll do that though.

"You want to get stronger right?" He asked. How'd he know?

"Don't give me that face, Sparrow, everyday, I hear you talk and see you squirm saying I gotta get stronger for the idiotic big sister." He said. Oh shit. I call Zannanza big sister even in my sleep?! What the fuck?

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"Are you really serious, Phelan?" Lanchia asked.

"I said, YES." He once again confirmed.

"Ok. Then, I thank you. From now on, I'm your student." I said. Ok, though I hate this, I have to. I mean, first of all, I feel weak. Second, he can help me. Third, I can betray him. Basically, I just have to pretend to be on his side and train, then if I am good enough, woosh! Off I go back to Zannanza… right? I can escape from here… right? What's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly afraid of… something. Why?

"Yuzue! Let's go, brother said he's gonna train you right? He's gonna start immediately, meaning, today. So you have to wear something comfortable for battle." Lanchia said. What?! Now?! I'm still wounded!

"You begin after a week, you're still wounded." Phelan said and walked away. So… does that mean he's a nice guy? Nah. Anyway, Lanchia and I walked back to the room where I woke up. I plopped myself on the bed as Lanchia opened a chest filled with clothes. Wow, so that's their closet?

"Here, this might fit you. Akan used to wear this. Since my clothes are a bit bigger for you, Phelan's is definitely too big for you, this will be your clothes for your stay here." She handed me this really soft cloth.

"Uhm, Lanchia, why did Phelan suddenly want me to train? I mean, aren't you guys my enemies?"

"Yuzue… Actually I really don't know. He probably saw something in you. I mean, a potential or something…"

"I see… Anyway, who's this Akan?"

"Oh, Akan! She's supposed to be my brother's wife. However, she was taken away by the gods when a sudden illness visited the lands. She caught it. She died immediately after she said these words: _I'll return to you, through smoke and flesh combined._ It was really creepy. But she's a priestess, so she probably can."

"Oh my… scary. Through smoke and flesh combined… Kinda sounds like she's gonna come back through possessing someone. Ugh, creepy. Anyway, uhm, I'm going to change…" I told her but she shrugged it off. Oh dear… Is she gonna watch me?!

"Not till you've taken your bath. Natta! Litta!" She called and whoa, twins appeared before me. (**A/N: **I got the names from the twin goddesses Ninatta and Kulitta)

"A bath for you!" Said one

"Little miss!" said another.

"I'm not little." Why are they treating me like a baby?

"What would"

"You like?"

"Honey?"

"Oils?"

"Honey?! Oils?! What the hell?" What the fuck are they trying to do? Cook me?! Also, what the hell? I know they are twins, and all that but do they have to finish each other's sentences?

"Na! Li! Stop teasing her. Just give her a bath. The _usual_ one." Lanchia suddenly said in a very serious tone.

"The usual one." They said together. Okay… they are freaking me out. No, actually, the stressed word "usual" freaks me out.

"Uhm, I guess I'll just bathe by myself." I said but they grabbed me. Oh my gosh. They are treating me like a baby prisoner!

"No, little miss."

"Only we can prepare the bath!"

"Okay. I got it. Whatever, just hurry up and let go of me." I said and they followed. I waved back at Lanchia who looked at me with a small smile.

"_And after her death, the twins arrived with a weird incense."_ However, I did not hear her murmured warning…

==========Dream about the Red River==========

I see my family. Mina and mom. I can see Utau too, banging her bass… What's happening here?

"_Mom? What's happening? Why are you guys crying?" _I asked and hugged mother, however, I just passed through her weeping body. What's happening? Am I dead?

"_Utau!"_ I yelled at her but she's too busy crying and playing her bass like an idiot. Dudette, you're gonna break your bass! Shit that's fucking Fender! Why are they all crying?

Then I saw him. His eyes, red with anger and cheeks full of tears. He's crying too? What's happening here?

"Yuki." I heard him murmur. Zannanza, why are you crying? I tried to comfort him. Seeing him cry like this pains me. I don't know why but it hurts. And so I hugged him, this time, unlike mom, he looked up with a shocked face.

"Yuki? Tell me you're alive and I'm just imagining things… You're not dead right? The coldness embracing me is not your dead soul, right? Yuki?" He suddenly sobbed. Me? Dead?

"Yuki…" He continued crying while clutching something. Is that? Is that my headband?

"_Zannanza, I'll be back, I swear, no matter what happens, I'll be back."_

==========Dream about the Red River==========

It's warm, yet cold. It's soothing yet disturbing. I can feel the water around me, as if embracing me. The scent around me is so sweet, I can almost taste it. It's very relaxing but something tells me this is wrong.

What did I dream of again? It's weird because I cannot remember what it was. I think there were this woman and a girl crying? Though I'm not sure why but they looked familiar. And then there's this young man… A beautiful young man with tears running down his cheeks. He was calling me I guess? But, who is he? Why do I feel like there's something pricking my heart? What's wrong with me?

"My Lady, how are you feeling?"

"Comfortable I think. Thank you."

"Here are your garments, would you like this or that one?"

"Any."

"Very well then." And they clothed me. The cloth is very soft.

"You have to sleep now my lady. Here is your medicine for the wounds you have."

Medicine? I have medicine? Am I sick? From what I remember I am wounded because… Why am I wounded again? Did I fall somewhere? Oh, medicine. I remember now… I am sick. A sudden illness plagued the kingdom and I caught it too. So this must be the medicine father prepared for me. Wait, I have a father? I thought I only have mom and Mina… What? Who's Mina? This is making me feel weird. I must be hallucinating. Yes, hallucinating. All these are illusions. Are they?

"Thank you." I said and drank the contents of the small bottle and fell asleep.

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Zannanza's POV**

"We are going to attack from here to here. The plan is we surround them. Group A will act as decoy while the others try to circle them. Then we push through. We have no time to waste, Ishtar and Yuki is trapped inside the Mitanni kingdom." I told the troops.

"Not only that, it is almost the windy season, meaning we can finally gain access to iron." Kail said. This is a very good opportunity for us to finally defeat the Mitanni.

I am going to bring Yuki back. And once she's back, I'll never let her go. Never.

"Emyr, I need to talk to all of our generals. I'll give them the plan that I've come up with." I called Emyr.

"Yes, your highness." He said and hurriedly walked away.

"Zannanza, you better rest. You've been awake ever since you got the headband. You need to sleep. I'll take care of the generals." I heard brother say. But I can't. I have to immediately end this war and get Yuki back.

"No. Brother, I have to finish this."

"Zannanza, stop. Let me handle this. Maximus is waiting for you." Max? Why?

"What? Why?" I asked brother.

"He's mourning, same as you. Don't you think you should somehow ease a horse's pain? He's Yuki's after all." What the hell is brother planning? More like, what the hell is he saying? Comforting an animal? Well, Maximus is Yuki's… If I see Maximus I might remember the times when Yuki… Yuki…

"I'll go and maybe catch a falling star or something."

"Stars don't fall Zannanza, goddesses do." He said and walked away. Such a bitter tone, brother. Forgive me brother for being so selfish. Always thinking of Yuki, forgetting that Yuri was also captured. I know how much sadness you are experiencing and yet I…

"Max!" I called out. Well, I am in the woods and Maximus loves to wander. But every time Yuki calls, he comes. And right now, he did.

"Hey Maximus, I wonder if Yuki will return to me…"

==========Dream about the Red River==========

**Yuki's POV**

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, I guess. Just a little headache." I said. It's true, my head is painful. _"Don't."_ What?

"Did you say something Lanchia?" I asked.

"No. Anyway, you'll be fine. Phelan will come here to visit you later." Phelan… Phelan? Oh, him…

"Phelan? He… He will really visit me?" Phelan's going to visit me? Goodness! It's been months since he last visited me!

"Yes, but calm down. Haha, let's change your garments, shall we?" She said with a bitter smile on her face. What's wrong?

"Yes, of course, Lanchia." And she gave this wonderful dress, my favorite dress. It's purple and very, very soft.

"Anyway, Phelan's going to teach you archery and dagger combat." Archery? Dagger combat?

"What? As in bows and arrows? As in daggers for battle?" I asked Lanchia. This cannot be true. I am far too weak to even hold a dagger. All my life, my father kept me inside the palace and only visited the temples for my purification. Sometimes I sing with my friends… What? No, I don't sing. I can only pray. I sing?

"Yes, for your safety and defense if ever the Hittites attack us here." Hittites, the enemy of our kingdom's ally. Why are we enemies? I think a Hittite once toured me around Hattusa… What? No, that can't be.

"If that's what Phelan wants, so be it." I smiled at Lanchia.

"But don't force yourself okay?"

"Yes, Lanchia, I will not."

"Good. Then maybe, you can help Phelan defeat Zannanza." Zannanza? Why does that name sound so bitter? Zannanza.

"If I can be of any help, I will support Phelan." Phelan is the one I love. Yes, I love him. _"Arrogant Wolf."_ What? Who said that?

"Good, rest well, Akan."

"Oh… Uhm, yes, Lanchia. Thank you."

Who am I again? Yu… Oh, right, I'm Akan, Phelan's woman, and a priestess from the Mitanni kingdom.

**A/N: **I'm back! **Read and Review!**


End file.
